Fortunate encounters
by Leafnin
Summary: Harry Potter with many girls, so far just Lavender and Parvati are up. Lemony goodness Beware as you enter :


This is my first attempt at writing any type of fanfiction and it just seems that I was inspired to go down the path of smut. Anyways I hope you guys like it and hopefully I can make this into a series with different girls. Just warning you I won't be adding Ginny or Luna to this mix.

This first chapter is Harry X Lavender/Parvati

I hope this first one isn't too cliché.

Anyways enjoy.

Harry didn't know why Parvati had continued to ignore him and sometimes even openly send him death glares after the disastrous Yule Ball. It had been almost two years since they had gone to the dance together, and quite frankly Harry was fed up. It was Saturday and he didn't have anything else to do so he began to walk over to the tall, dark skinned, slim girl. Before he could get within talking distance she walked off briskly up the stairs onto the fourth floor and into an empty classroom.

Damnit, Harry thought. He hurried up to her so that he could confront her once and for all. He was surprised when she went into the unused classroom on Saturday, but saw a chance to get the conversation over with in private.

"P…" Harry stopped what he was about to say when he saw what was going on in the room. Lavender had Parvati in an aggressive lip lock. Harry watched as both girls explored each others bodies with their hands, it went on for another thirty seconds before Lavender noticed him at the door.

"Fuck, what are you doing here Harry?!" Lavender almost screeched. Both girls quickly tried to cover up what they had been doing.

"I I I… Holy shit, I didn't mean to eavesdrop I swear." Harry said stuttering through the sentence. Harry was trying to decide whether to apologize more or just sprint out of there. Fortunately for him the girls became a little more confident when the saw Harry trip over his words.

Parvati who had finally recovered from shock quietly whispered something to Lavender. Harry didn't know what to make of it as a slow grin came over both of their faces. Lavender slowly walked over to Harry with hips swaying and pulled him out of the doorway, and shutting the door. "You are ours now Harry." Lavender said, with a seductive smile on her lips.

Harry recovered from his internal dilemma when Lavender pulled him into the room. He just realized he had quite a problem. He knew he had to get out of the room fast if he didn't want the girls to see his mandingo warrior at full attention.

"Harry since you where invading our privacy it is only right that you help us in relieving some pent up energy." Parvati said as she approached him.

"Wait, what" Harry said. He had thoughts about what they meant but it would be embarrassing if he were wrong.

"Don't worry about it Harry we are all virgins here, we just have a little bit more experience at some other things." Parvati said as she began taking off his robes. Lavender had already taken off her robes, revealing a considerable bust. When his robes where off and all his undergarments discarded he looked up to see Parvati in her birthday suit.

Lavender slowly pushed him onto the ground immediately she straddled his face facing away from his body and looking at Parvati. "Since you decided to interrupt our little meeting you are going to have to please us. Maybe if you do your job well enough we will give you a present" Parvati said looking directly into his eyes which were all that was visible between Lavenders milky thighs.

Harry took that as his queue to start some ministrations. He was lucky Seamus had filled him in on what you are supposed to do in a situation similar to this. However in Seamus's explanations he failed to inform him that the girl would be on top.

Slowly he began licking the surface of her mound. He began tasting a salty taste that he couldn't quite place if he liked it or not. Lavender soon began to react to what he was doing by grinding her hips slowly up and down her face. He could hear her moans that were being muffled by Parvati's mouth.

Harry could feel his cock stiffen some more, as he really got into it. Lavender was very attractive. The dirty though of having his face between her creamy thighs did wonders to turn him on.

As time went on her movements began to become more eratic. He could taste her juices flowing a bit more and it almost cause his virgin warrior to cum early. Soon she stopped kissing Parvati and began humping Harry's face with greater intensity.

"Yes, Harry! Fuck yeah!" Lavender then grinded her hips into Harry's face and came. Juices dribbled down Harry's face, and slowly she got up and kissed Parvati.

"That was fucking amazing Harry," Lavender said a little dazed by the intensity of the orgasm. Parvati looked excited as she eagerly walked over to the table and spread her legs beckoning Harry to her. "You naughty boy Harry, I didn't know you enjoyed doing this that much." Harry place his face in between her thighs, and immediately began licking her outer folds.

She was a lot wetter that Lavender, and Harry could feel even more juices coming. As soon as he began Parvati put a hand on the edge of the table to stable herself and a hand on the back of his head, grinding it into her.

In just a few seconds Parvati began bucking her hips a little, watching the hero of the wizarding world in between her legs turned her on. It was only a few minutes later that she began moaning out loud, rapidly approaching her climax. When she had finally reached it Harry was more prepared and tried to swallow all on the juice that came into his mouth.

Parvati laid back on the table in pure bliss for about thirty seconds, before she got up and straddle Harry. "Fuck me," Was all she said before she was pushed against a wall, with her legs around his waist. As he was slowly exploring her inner folds with his cock, he pushed against something in the way. "Just go," Parvati said clinging onto him, prepared for the pain. It soon came and went as she felt Harry begin to plunge into and out of her.

A minute or two later Parvati could feel Harry tense up "Not yet, Lavender wants her fun too." She whispered. All Harry could do was nod with his eyes screwed in concentration. Soon Parvati was moaning again and for a second time she came. After the orgasm was over she slumped onto Harry.

Harry gently put her down then looked sheepishly over to Lavender, not sure how to ask her if she wanted to finish it off. Luckily she walked right up to him and pulled him down onto the floor. This time she was straddling his waist and immediately with only a slight hesitation, plunged his cock into her. Lavender then began moving her hips with Harry's cock fully inside her. This made it so that he wasn't spent to fast. Soon Lavender started bouncing up and down on Harry's cock. They were both moaning and not before long Harry, came. Lavender kept going, bouncing on his tender cock, for another two minutes before she too came and lied on top of him. Both spent.

AN: I hope you guys like my first attempt at a fic, one day I hope to get my thoughts together and right a real story not just smut. Anyways any constructive criticism would be nice so that I can write future ones better. At this time I don't have a beta so my spelling and grammar may not be up to par. I am looking for one though if anyone wants to offer up reading them. Basically what I want to do is just write these oneshots about girls you don't usually see Harry with. Anyways please review 


End file.
